karls_stormwrack_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Britannia
'Modern Britannia: ' Located originally on a large island the Britannian Empire has expanded over generations of conquest and imperial tactics to owning the entire eastern seaboard of the continent, as well as the largest percentage of the “New World” of the central seas. They are currently at peace with the nations of The Continent but at war with The Jinn Empire. ''The Real World Parallel ''to this empire is of course that of Great Britain and encompasses not only lands similar to the UK at the time of New World colonial expansion but also territory similar to those of those of eastern coastal regions of France, Spain, and Portugal. 'History:' Britannia was once considered a backwater isle of little importance in comparison to the mainland Kingdoms of The Continent. This changed over the centuries as Britannian industry and shipping grew to the point of overtaking many of the other kingdoms. Many wars were waged over attempts by Britannia to stretch it’s influence and territory across the continent most frequently with Floren and Stalia. Over the course of many a turmoil Brittania rose to prominence and is now considered The Continent’s most powerful and dominant culture. Their navy is vast and well trained, while their technological and magical advances have been impressively employed. Upon discovery of unknown and unclaimed lands across the seas they become some of the first to colonize these lands. All was well for a time until stranger foreigners from even farther east. With the meeting of these envoys of the vast Jinn Empire, Britannia was forced to face its first overwhelming external threat in generations. War was officially declared upon the Jinn in 2036 A.C. by King Alistair the Seventh, following decades of growing resentments and small border skirmishes between the two empires.. The first strikes by each Empire were brutal but by now each side has largely adapted to the new tactics of the other, resulting in a stalemate drawn on conflict of small skirmishes in the mutually neutral lands of the Central Seas. A couple years into the war King Alistair took sick with a mysterious illness that took his life succeeded by his 15-year-old daughter Queen Arianna The Queen has continued to oversee the war and expansionary tactics started by her father to mixed results due to early inexperience. By now she is a formidable 23-year-old ruler under whose leadership has brought Britannia to having much of the Empire’s fortune tied up or gambled upon the conflicts of the new world. It is here where the Britannian colonies and forces will ultimately determine the fate of an empire. Government Structure: Britannia's day to day affairs are overseen by the land owners, Most land owners are born from a noble Britannian or else have married into one but one can also rise due to gifts from the crown. Such land owners may be referred to as Governors, Mayors, Barons, Dukes or simply Lords depending on their duties or the region they live in. Land owners or their familial representatives can further be elected by other land owners in their area to a seat in the House of Lords. The House of Lords sees to the creation and ratification of new laws, bills, and changes in bureaucracy The High Chairman of the House along with other Lords and Ladies of the royal choosing advise the King and/or Queen before whom all bills, laws, and trade/peace negotiations, must be finalized. The King/Queen is the only person in authority to declare wars, raise a commoner to the rank of Lord/Lady, or offer political pardons. 'Notable Figures (in order of prominence):' *Queen Arianna, first of her name *King Alistair the VII (deceased) *Ashfield Cunningham (High Chairman) *High Admiral Drushkin *Lord Horace Morris (Governor of Maranda) *Sir William “Mandrake” Trent (missing, declared deceased) *Captain Falloway 'Known Laws/Customs:' *'The Magical Census Act:' If one possesses magical talent it is illegal to practice within Britannian lands without first registering with the government. This is in order to maintain a census on all potential magical users in any given area. Opponents of the bill worry that it might one day be used to eliminate magic users not in service of the crown, while proponents call this theory a paranoid one, pointing instead to its effectiveness in combating magical crimes perpetrated on innocents. *'The Cultural Enlightenment Act:' Dictates that Britannian officials, officers, and missionaries have a Gods given duty to extol the virtues of the Empire’s culture to those in lands ignorant of Britannia’s great customs, and, in some cases, force proper order on those who would incite chaos. *'The Decree of Universal Citizenship: ' Although in practice most of the great Houses are led by humans the government of Britannia makes no distinction in citizen rights for peoples of any race, coloring, or gender. A Dwarf, for example, who has been birthed within Britannian borders and continues to pay his just taxes to the crown is considered the equal of any human born citizen of similar station. *'Afternoon Tea:' Britannia is well known for their strong tea blends and most Britannians partake in an afternoon tea break wherein jobs are put on hold and most take their brakes socializing while drinking tea and snacking. *'Decorum of a Gentleman or Lady:' It is expected that Britannian citizens especially those in possession of power or influence act in accordance with what is considered “proper behavior.” This includes piousness to the Gods, intolerance for criminal activity, being polite to those of equal station, and engaging only in romantic affairs either within the bonds of matrimony or in discrete circumstance. 'Other Learned Lore:' *It seems now that King Alisrair died of the Black Spot, a curse placed upon him by the power of Nerull after reading the ancient Elven treasure map. William "Mandrake" Trent was sent on an expedition to the South to find one of the lost map fragments but never returned. His daughter Queen Arianna is now under the same curse and is desperate to get all the map pieces hence her escalation of the war with the Jinn.